The Trip
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram are going on a trip to a ski lodge in Hokkaido for a few days. What troubles will they find awaiting them there? Multi-chapter. Rated T for later chapters. hint, hint
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here with a new fanfic! It's KKM bliss! x3

It's gonna be a multi-chapter and I don't know how many so prepare yourselves! XD

I hope you all enjoy it and review at the end. =)

-goes off to write more-

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own the series they come from.**

* * *

**The Trip**

"Wolfram!"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen my toboggan?"

Wolfram poked his head out of the closet. He saw his fiancé Yuri bent over, throwing random items every which way.

"Your what?" he replied.

"Argh. My toboggan! You know, that stretchy, warm , green hat that I wear? I can't go on the trip without it!"

Yuri continued to throw things around crazily, his pace increasing. After several seconds he moved over to the bed, got on his knees, and stuck his head under it.

Wolfram sighed and looked around their room. It was messy. No, it was _filthy. _In the course of 30 minutes, Yuri had turned their, nice and neat, clean room into a dump. Clothes (belonging to both) were strewn across the bed, floor,etc, from shirts to socks.

_Sigh…why can't this wimp keep this room-hey, is this it?_

Wolfram spotted an emerald-green hat sitting on the dresser across the room. He walked over to the dresser and picked it up.

"Hey, wimp!"

_BAM!_

Yuri bumped his head against the bed upon hearing Wolfram's loud voice. As he brought his head from under he looked up.

"What?" he asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"Is this it?" Wolfram said, holding out the hat.

Yuri's eyes grew wide and he jumped up, completely forgetting his injury.

"That's it!" he shouted.

He wrapped his arms around Wolfram tightly, capturing him in a giant bear hug. He lifted him up.

Wolfram blushed.

"Wh-what are you doing, wimp? I just found your hat! Put me down!"

Yuri set him down loosed his hold on his lover. He smiled.

"Sorry!"

Wolfram blushed deeper and shook himself free of Yuri's hold.

"H-hurry up! We're going to miss the bus!"

"Ah! You're righ! Lemme put this in our suitcase, then we can go, alright?"

He walked over to the wall where a large, black suitcase was propped up. As he lifted it on the bed and began to unzip it, Wolfram thought to himself:

_Thanks to the wimp we might be late for the trip. I'm actually looking forward to it._

Yuri and Wolfram were supposed to be going on a trip to the mountains in Hokkaido. They would be staying in a five-star lodge for 4 days and 3 nights, with complementary skiing lessons, free meals, the works. Of course, neither of them were paying for this trip. While walking around in the shopping district, Yuri had entered a raffling contest on a whim. With his incredible luck, he'd won the jackpot. Wolfram remembered him coming home, screaming like an idiot that he'd won and that they _had _to go. Not being one to crush Yuri's spirit, Wolfram said he would go with him, despite his hate towards cold weather.

_If it's for Yuri, I can deal with it. He's been doing a good job as the Maou and I guess he deserves a break. Besides...the cold environment could create great opportunities to-_

Wolfram blushed when he realized what he what he was thinking. He shook his head violently in an attempt to wipe away the thoughts.

_No, no, no! You're not even married yet! You can't do those thin-_

"Wolfie? Are you okay?"

After putting away his toboggen, he'd spotted Wolfram suddenly jerking his head around like he was having a fit. A pang of worry had run through his body and he'd immediately run over to see what was wrong.

Wolfram saw the look of worry in Yuri's dark eyes and tried to reassure him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He gave a little laugh.

Then he looked at the clock.

"-gasp- Oh my Shin Makoku! We're gonna be late!"

He sped toward the door and rushed down the stairs, missing two or three along the way.

"Wait for me!" Yuri shouted after him.

He ran to the bed, grabbed the suitcase and followed him down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Wolfram was just shooting out the door.

"Wait! You don't know the way!"

He ran across the living room, dragging the suitcase behind him. He passed his mother who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Have a nice trip," she said, grinning.

"We will!" he replied.

And he walked out the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1/Introduction! =)

" . . .Why the cold? I HATE the cold!"

"Because..." -smiles evily-

". . .I don't trust her."

Reviews please! I'd really appreciate them! =) And please visit my profile and participate in the poll!

That'd be appreciated too! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's Chapter 2!

It was going to be longer than this, but it ended up too long. XD So I split it in half. :3

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own the series they come from.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"This is all your fault!"

Yuri looked at his pouting lover with a look of pleading.

"Please don't be like that, Wolfie."

Wolfram 'hmphed' and crossed his legs. He folded his arms as well.

"It's your fault!" he shouted again, shivering.

Let's take a look back, shall we?

* * *

The two raced towards the bus station, deathly afraid of missing it. Minutes later they arrived, panting like dogs. They looked left, right, up and down for their bus only to find out that it was not supposed to leave for another hour. Feeling like idiots, the two walked over to the waiting area and sat down. Wolfram gave Yuri a punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Yuri cried.

"Hmph!"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Why didn't you change the batteries in the clock, you stupid wimp?"

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Because this isn't my world and I know nothing about these things!"

Yuri shut his mouth and slumped down in his seat, defeated. The hour dragged on and on, never seeming to end. After what seemed like an eternity, the call for riders of bus 333 came over the intercom.

"Finally!" Wolfram shouted as he got up.

Yuri and Wolfram walked out of the station towards their bus and made sure they were the last in line. They wanted to be last so that they wouldn't hold anyone up, just in case they had trouble getting the suitcase on board. But they hadn't thought that it would be _this _hard. They knew the suitcase was big. What they hadn't know before they packed it was that the bus door was that _small. _

"Hurry up!" Wolfram shouted. Of course, he was already _on _the bus.

"I'm trying!"

Yuri pushed the suitcase with all his strength, but to no avail.

"Grrrr!"

After several minutes of pushing, he finally got the suitcase through. As they took their seats, the bus began to move, starting its way toward Hokkaido.

"Finally," sighed Yuri. "Some peace."

And just when he thought everything was okay, it wasn't. Not even halfway to their destination, the bus began to stutter and finally came to a halt. The bus driver pushed buttons, pulled levers, everything. It didn't move. At all.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me!" cried Wolfram in disbelief. He was seriously sick of this.

_Are we ever going to get to the ** lodge?!_

The bus driver got up from his seat and went outside to see if he could find any help. He wasn't a mechanic and didn't wanted to make things worse but messing with it.

Which brings us to the present...

* * *

"I'm sure the bus driver will be back any minute," Yuri said, still trying to calm his lover down.

As if on cue, the bus driver walked up the stairs and stood at the front of the bus. Instead of a showing a look of reassurence (which everyone wanted) he had a look that screamed 'this is not good.'

"Aw, crap."

* * *

There's Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is up also! ^_^

Please Review! I REALLY appreciate it! And please visit my profile and participate in the poll!

That'd be appreciated too! =)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 guys! (Two chapters in one day? I'm awesome. XD)

Enjoy!

(Fail at intro)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own the series they come from.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Listen, folks,"

The hefty bus driver stood at the front of the bus.

"I tried to walk up the road and see if there was a station or something but there's nothing."

Angry sighs and grumbles circled around the room.

"Come on! We're freezing in here!"

At least Wolfram was.

Apparently, when the bus had stopped moving, the heater stopped working as well. Everyone else seemed okay, but Wolfram wasn't. His entire body was shaking from head to toe. He looked down at his hands.

_Aw, great. My hands are turning blue..._

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now, wait a minute," continued the bus driver. "I was able to find a phone and help should be on the way. But the thing about that is...it won't be here for at least 2 hours"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Yuri. Everyone turned to look at him, including Wolfram.

"Yu-yuri?"

"WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

Yuri abruptly stood up and walked towards the door, fists clenched at his sides. The bus driver stopped him before he could even reach it.

"What do you think you're doing, son?" he said.

"I have some experience with mobiles," replied Yuri. "I should be able to do something. Now MOVE."

The man stepped out of his way and Yuri continued his was outside. Wolfram sat there, shocked.

_What...what's gotten into him? He was so assertive and firm. He was like...like...a KING. And it was kinda hot-_

"Wolfram!" came a shout from outside.

The sudden yell shook him from his thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Open the suitcase and take out my toboggan, a screwdriver, tape, and some scizzors!"

"Okay!"

As Wolfram got up, he could feel the stares of the other passengers boring into him. But he payed them no mind. His fiance needed him and he was going to lifted the huge suitcase from the top rack and unzipped it. He found the items Yuri had described and quickly removed them. He sped down the stairs and found Yuri's legs sticking out from under the bus.

"Yuri!"

Wolfram ran over to him, afraid the bus had suddenly moved and crushed him.

Yuri pushed himself from under the bus and looked up at him.

"Did you bring what I asked for?"

Wolfram blinked.

_He wasn't crushed? Than what was he-?_

"Well?" Yuri asked again. There was a hint of impatience in his tone.

Wolfram came back to reality and replied:

"Y-yeah...here." He handed the objects he was carrying and looked at him with question.

"What are you going to do with those-?"

"Don't ask." Yuri interupted.

Wolfram's eyebrow twitched.

_He did NOT just say that to-get a hold of yourself. Be nice. BE. Nice._

"I don't think you can do anything to help, wimp."

"Wolfram, go inside."

"And it's colder out here than it is in there. You should just come inside before-

"GO INSIDE!"

Wolfram flinched.

_Excuse me? Since when does he yell at anyone? At me..._

"Fine! I will!" He stormed off back into the bus and dropped down into his seat.

_Fine. I was just worried about him! GOD! Fine! I won't worry about him anymore!_

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

"I wonder if he's okay...."

Yuri had been outside for almost 30 minutes and Wolfram was getting scared.

_What if he's frozen? What if he DID het crushed. What if he's dea-_

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what his fiance was doing and why it was taking so long. He started to get up but was interrupted by a loud, cheerful voice.

"Everything's okay now! I fixed the engine! We should be able to continue on, now!"

Sighs of relief echoed around the room.

His job finished, Yuri walked down the aisle to his seat next to Wolfram and sat down. Wolfram stared at him.

"What?" asked Yuri.

Wolfram's temper started to rise, fire burning in his emerald eyes.

"What do you mean, 'what?' You have the nerve, the NERVE to talk to me like that and-"

And then he stopped. He looked closely at his lover. He was shaking, much more violently than he was. Wolfram felt a twinge of guilt run through him. Yuri had been trying his best to fix the bus so everyone could continue the trip. He had to thank him...

"Yuri..." he whispered. He made a gesture for him to come closer. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

_Wasn't he just about to cuss me out? _he thought. But he scooted over anyway.

"O beings of fire, I ask for your aid."

A smal flame came to life in the palm of Wolfram's hand.

"Wh-what are you doing-?"

"Shhhh!" Wolfram warned. "Come closer. Do you _want_ everyone to see it."

As he commanded, Yuri moved closer.

"Why are you-?"

"Because..." Wolfram blushed. "You're cold, aren't you? A-and I doubt you get the heat going, too. Be grateful, you wimp."

Yuri realized Wolfram was doing this because he cared for him. He smiled.

"Okay." He put his arm around his fiance and pulled him close.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Hey, wimp?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get so mad earlier?"

". . .Because you were too cold and I knew you couldn't handle it."

Wolfram blushed madly.

"Wimp..."

"Yeah?"

He lifted his head and placed a light kiss on Yuri's cheek.

"Thanks."

* * *

. . .It's still long! XD

I'm going to have to work on that. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^

Keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Coming soon!

Reviews appreciated! And please visit my profile and partcipate in the poll!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been sick. ='( (Stupid virus! DX) Well, technically I'm still sick.

And am being deprived of meat right now. So I hope this chapter is okay and you'll still like it.

*cough*

O.O

Crap.

* * *

"Woooow!"

As the bus turned around the corner, the lodge came into view. It was HUGE. Composed entirely of logs, it easily stood at 10 stories. Windows were dotted on every side. At the very top stood a large wolf carved out of wood, howling at the sky. The lodge was surrounded by strong, fir trees taller than the lodge itself. Couples and friends could be seen all around, laughing and talking in the snow.

'A Winter Wonderland'.

"Wow," Wolfram sighed again.

"Nice, isn't it?" asked Yuri. He grinned.

Wolfram blushed. He didn't often show people astonishment or joy, and it embarassed him when he did so.

"N-not really..."

Yuri smiled. As the bus pulled up to the entrance they saw a red carpet leading up to a pair of automatic doors, with a wolf on either side. Wolfram was speechless.

"Allright folks," came a voice over the speakers. "Here we are. Please watch your step as you exit the bus."

_click!_

"Well, that's our cue."

Yuri stood up and moved aside so Wolfram could get out.

"You want me to go first?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have to get the suitcase, remember?" Another smile.

Another blush.

"F-fine."

He walked out into the aisle and stepped off the bus. Yuri carefully (and slowly) lifted the giant suitcase from the top rack and dragged it off the bus. Wolfram was waiting for him at the bottom.

"What took you so long, wimp?"

Yuri just flashed his signature smile. The couple walked through the doors together and what they saw made them gasp. Yuri almost dropped the suitcase.

The exterior of the lodge didn't even compare to the inside. The floor was covered in blue carpet. There was a roaring fire in the middle of the lobby, providing warmth for all, with a mantle hanging above with heads of at least 10 different animals. Soft-looking sofas surrounded the fire and a golden chandelier, 5 times as big as their suitcase hung from the ceiling. People were walking and talking every which way. I could go on for hours, but for now...

The two stood their with their mouths agape. Never before had they seen such a site, especially Wolfram. He was speechles. He would have stood there, dumbfounded for hours if the sound of Yuri's voice hadn't brought him back.

"Wolfram?"

He flinched at the sudden sound.

"Wh-what?"

"You okay?"

"Y-eah, I'm fine. I was just-UH-OH."

Panic instantly ran over Wolfram's face and worry ran over Yuri's.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...I" he stuttered, clutching his stomach.

"BATHROOOOOM!"

And with that, Wolfram von Bolvield ran down the neares hallway, screaming 'where's the **ing bathroom at random people. Yuri stood there and watched, completely dumbstruck. But then he remembered he had something else to do.

_I'm sure he'll be okay._

"Well, I guess I better check on the room."

* * *

_In the bathroom..._

"Phew. Thank Shin Makoku I made it."

After frantically running around the hotel shouting for a bathroom and getting directions from a nice, seemingly frightened young lady, he'd finally been able to empty his bladder. He now stood at the sink, washing his hands.

"That was a close one."

He turned off the faucet, dried his hands, and looked into the wide mirror.

"Wow. I look awful."

His golden hair was sticking up in all different directions and his closed were wrinkled and falling of him. As he started fixing his hair, the door slammed open and a familiar, obnoxious voiced echoed through the walls.

"Ahhhh! I'm tired! I bet my long, curly hair is a mess!"

A tall, muscular form came into Wolfram's sight as it rounded the corner. Bright orange hair flowed from its head and ended at its shoulders. It spoke again.

"Ah! Wolfram! What a surprise seeing you here!"

Wolframs emerald orbs grew to the size of watermelons and only small could escape his mouth.

_Oh no, oh no, OH NO! Not HIM! Not here! Can't we ever get a break? Wait. If he's here then that means-

* * *

_

_Back in the lobby..._

"Your Majesty!

Yuri flinched.

_That is not who I think it is..._

"Yuri!"

Yuri slowly turned his head and peeked over his shoulder.

_Crap._

Running towards him, at full speed, was his godfather Conrart. Or as Yuri liked to call him, Conrad.

_Great. Just great._

Once Conrad reached him, he gave an insanely large smile.

"What a surprise to see you here," he said happily.

_Yeah, right._

_"_What are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I thought we could use a break and he was bored."

"'He?'"

As if on cue, Yozak came running into the lobby dragging a raging Wolfram behind him.

"Let me go you stupid oaf!" he shouted.

"Look who I found-oh! His Majesty's here, too," said an overly cheerful Yozak.

_. . .Joy._

Wolfram finally shook off the obnoxious loudmouth and took his place next to Yuri.

"Well, it's nice that we all found each other here-blah-blah-blah..."

Yuri's attention strayed from Yozak's babbling and went to Wolfram. The emerald-eyed boy was obviously not pleased at this sudden turn of events. His arms were folded and his eyebrow never stopped twitching. His eyes were narrowed into a glare; he looked like he could set Yozak on fire. Literally.

_Yikes. Gotta think of something. Gotta think of something-_

"Sir, your room is ready."

The woman behind the counter was trying to hand Yuri the keys to their room. He got an idea.

"Hey. Um, sorry. We gotta go. Gotta check on the room and stuff," he said.

Wolfram followed his lead.

"Oh, um, yes! And I'm tired actually." He yawned dramatically. "Good-day!"

And the two pratically ran towards the neares elevator. Once they got in, they had a nice little chat.

"Why are they here?!" Wolfram hissed.

"How should I know?" replied Yuri.

"Aw, great! This trip just turned south."

"Don't say that. I'm sure they won't bother us that much!" Yuri flashed that idiotic, 'it's gonna be fine' smile.

_Yeah._

Right.

* * *

There ya go! n_n

*cough cough*

Shut up, you stupid coughing!

Er, sorry about that.

Please review! I'd REALLY appreciate it! :3


	5. Interrupted

I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait, guys! D:

Forgive meeeee!

I got what I thought was a sinus infection, but is a cold (still have) and exams have started so....yeah.

I'm sorry! I still hope you enjoy this (incredibly short) chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own the series they come from.**

* * *

**Interrupted**

"Yu-Yuri! What are you-ah!"

Yuri slipped a hand under Wolfram's frilly, pink nightgown. He slowly ran his fingers up and down the golden-blonde's torso.

"St-stop it! W-we're not even-!"

Wolfram never finished his sentence. His lips were suddenly captured by Yuri's fierce and passionate kiss. Wolfram's mind went completely blank; he felt like he was flying. Easily swept away by Yuri's yearning, Wolfram wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, returning the kiss just as passionately. Yuri responded by breaking away and trailing kisses down Wolfram's neck. He continued lower, lower until-

_BAM!_

_B-FLOMP!_

"YOO HOOO! Wakey, wakey Your Highness-OH~"

Yozak stood in the doorway, smiling devilishly. Wolfram was clutching the bed sheet to his chest, his right arm extended to the side. He was panting heavily. Part of Yuri's foot could be seen peeking out from the floor next to the bed. He seemed unconscious.

"Oh~" Yozaku mused again. "Did I interrupt something?"

Wolfram's face burned red.

"N-NO! WE W-WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" he shouted, shaking his head violently.

"Oh really?" Yozak raised his eyebrown in suspiscion.

"Well, if so," he continued, "I just wanted to remind you too that breakfast is served until 11:30 am. It's 10:30. Don't be late!"

Yozak backed out the door (still smiling) and shut it behind him. Wolfram waited until the sound of footstep disappeared before letting out a sigh in relief. His heart still beat madly against his chest, unable to recover from the heated moment.

_I....I can't believe I let him do that! I almost....I was almost-!_

_"_Argh..."

Wolfram stiffened.

"Argh...ow. Why'd you push me like that, Wolfie?" Yuri got up on his knees, rubbing a small bump protruding from his head.

"Wh-why do _you _think, wimp?" Wolfram yelled. "I-I couldn't let anyone see us like that! I mean...I mean we're not even-"

Wolfram was once again prevented from finishing his sentence. In one quick motion, Yuri was hoverning on all fours on the bed above Wolfram.

"Now that _he's _gone...let's continue where we left off..." Yuri purred. Wolfram turned redder than a tomato.

"Yu-Yuri! Get off!" he shouted. His protests went unheard.

"Hmmf?" His voice was muffled by Wolfram's neck.

"I said, get off-!"

_BAM!_

"Your Majesty!"

_FLOMP!_

**#$&! #$!**_

* * *

_

_Later, Downstairs..._

Yuri and Wolfram walked into the dining hall, Yuri still trying to finish the last button on his shirt.

"You're so messy!" Wolfram complained. He stopped and reached over to Yuri's shirt, buttoning it for him. Yuri sighed in frustration.

"Shut up. If it wasn't for _those two _we would still be in bed! That's the 10th time in two days!"

The couple resumed walking towards the buffet. Wolfram gave an inward sigh of relief.

_Thank Heaven..._

On several different occasions (and different locations), Yuri had tried to get Wolfram to go to "the next step". But thanks to Yozak and Conrad, it never happened. Usually they'd get caught touching each other or making out, just before they went any farther. And for that, Wolfram was thankful.

_Thank Heaven, _he repeated in his mind, _We're not even married yet! How shameful!_

But deep down inside, Wolfram knew the truth. Deep down, he secretly wished that there was no shame in it. That they could-

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with them for breakfast," Yuri said, breaking Wolfram's train of thought. He smiled.

"It's 11:15. There's no way they waited that long-"

"Yuri!"

They stopped.

_No. No. NO!_

Slowly, they turned their heads toward the source of the call. Their eyes narrowed and their jaws dropped in disbelief. There, sitting 10 feet away from them, were the two people they least wanted to see in _both _worlds.

"Your Majesty! Wolfram!" Conrad shouted again.

. . ._**_

They had to find some way to ditch these two...and fast.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was short. (And sucky) Forgiveness!

I'll try to update as soon as I can! (We gots a ways to go.)

Reviews greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
